Emperor of the Night
by Desirable Secrets
Summary: Ren offers to teach Kyoko how to act out a love scene. What happens when Shou walks in and catches them? (Contains upsetting material)
1. Emperor of the Night

**(I do not own Skip Beat nor do I claim it in any way just a fan here's to hoping I managed to get their personalities correct. Please tell me what you think.)**

**Chapter One**

"Cut!"

Kyoko's heart twinged and she flushed with embarrassment.

This was the 20th NG she had gotten on this scene.

"I am so sorry Director-san, I keep trying but..." Kyoko flushed even worse.

"i understand, but I can't keep restarting. You need to figure this out or I'm afraid I will need to find another lead."

Bowing her head, Kyoko murmured, "Yes, Director-san."

With a sigh, the director sent everyone on break.

Kyoko slowly walked to her dressing room feeling despair roll off her in waves. She was so upset that she didn't notice someone was in front of her until she had run into him.

Strong hands grabbed her shoulders, keeping her from falling backward.

"Tsuruga-san!" She cried out in surprise as she looked up at him.

He smiled gently, still holding her shoulders but letting her pull back a little.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Ren?" He asked watching a slight blush fill up her face.

Kyoko puled back and put her hands up as if to ward off a blow. "I couldn't call you by such a familiar name when I am just your junior!"

Ren sighed sadly making Kyoko feel guilty, even though she had no reason to feel that way.

"Here I though we had moved on into being friends." He sighed again, giving her a hurt look. "I guess I'm not the type of person you would consider being friends with. Forgive me for my foolish behavior." with that he turned to walk away.

Kyoko reached out grabbing his hand, surprising him.

"The one who should be begging for forgiveness is me. I would be honored to call you a friend!"

Ren looked at her, trying not to smile. He knew that last comment would get her.

"Tsur-...uh, Ren."

Amazed, Ren watched her ears redden, and felt his heart speed at her saying his name.

"not that I am unhappy to see you but, why are you here?"

"Ah well, we are filming next door and I heard you were over here so I thought I would stop by and say hi. We've been so busy lately I haven't seen you since we stopped being the Heel siblings."

Has it really been that long? Kyoko wondered as they slowly made their way to her dressing room.

"So how's the filming coming along?" Ren asked as they reached the door.

Kyoko's face turned sad. "Not very well, I just can't seem to play this character."

"If you want, I could help you run through the script." Ren said cautiously.

A sudden blush overcame Kyoko's face at the thought of doing such a scene with him.

Mesmerized, Ren watched her face turn red, confused at her reaction.

Kyoko started waving her hands in the air. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly...cause um...you see...it's THAT kind of scene."

Ren blinked, confused at first, but then he understood what she had said. His body responded to the thought of being able to do such things to her, even if it was under the guise of instructing.

"So you are saying I am incapable of teaching you how to do your scene?" Ren asked smiling at her.

Kyoko backed up into the door as Ren advanced on her, placing his hands on both sides of her effectively caging her.

Ren saw the look of fear on her face and instantly pulled back. He never wanted to make her scared of him.

As he was trying to figure a way to calm her down, she grabbed his hand and cried out, "Please teach me your ways, Emperor of the Night!"


	2. The Lesson

**Chapter Two (The Lesson)**

Kyoko stood nervously in her dressing room, unsure of what to do. In a moment fo weakness she had agreed to let Tsur-no Ren-teach her how to act out the love scene in her movie.

Ren watched Kyoko fidget a few feet from him. "Kyoko-" how delicious it was to see that shiver. Pushing the thought from his mind he held out his hand to her in an unspoken request.

Hesitantly, Kyoko reached out her hand and put it in his larger one. The whole time Ren looked into her eyes, making her even more nervous.

Slowly, Ren pulled his hand toward him, bringing her with it.

Thinking he was going to kiss her, Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut. Then she felt his arms go around her.

Ren knew that Kyoko was nervous, so he pulled her into a hug, hoping to calm her. At first she was tense but after a minute she relaxed against him. Taking it as a sign, he pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him.

She instantly stiffened again. "Shh." he whispered in her ear as his hands slowly stroked and began massaging her back.

Slowly, inch by careful inch, Ren pulled his head back until his face was a breath away from hers.

Sliding one hand to her face, he cupped her chin and looked into her eyes before his lips touched hers.

It was soft at first, gentle until he felt her soft gasp. Like turning a switch his lips became more urgent. The hand on her face slid back to her hair, while the other moved to her lower back bringing her closer.

Kyoko hesitantly kissed back, unsure of what to do with her hands. She could feel butterflies in her stomach, churning with a strange intensity.

Ren nibbled on her lips before whispering, "Open your mouth."

Kyoko obeyed and Ren slipped his tongue inside, initiating an intricate dance. Kyoko tried to follow, but her movements were choppy where Ren seemed to flow.

She slowly moved her hands to his back, and felt him twitch with awareness.

A low rumble came from Ren, and before she could react, he pushed her down on the couch.

His mouth was more urgent as it pulled desire through her.

She clung to his shoulders letting out soft sounds and gasping for air when his mouth broke from hers only to slide down her neck bringing out a moan of desire from her.

Shou slowly walked through the building anticipating Kyoko's reaction. When he had been asked to be the music artist for an upcoming movie his first reaction was to reject it. But upon hearing Kyoko was the lead actress he had agreed.

When he came to her dressing room he contemplated knocking but decided against it and opened the door.

His words died before they came out.

There on the couch was Kyoko and Ren so into each other, neither noticed his presence.

Before he could break the shock and hurt, Ren glanced at him and, with a cruel smile, licked Kyoko's neck, his eyes never leaving Shou's.

Sudden anger engulfed Shou at the soft sound of a moan coming from Kyoko. Turning around, he stormed off feeling the faint trickle of tears down his cheeks.

He slipped into the bathroom and looked at his reflection.

How dare she kiss that bastard! How dare she! She was his, HIS! No one else should be allowed to taste her or even touch her!

Filled with hatred, Shou started to pound on the counter until he couldn't feel his hands anymore. Stopping he looked down at the blood.

He would fix this, he would get her back and teach her once and for all that she was his.


	3. Shou's Retaliation

**Chapter Three (Shou's Retaliation)**

"Everyone take a quick break."

Kyoko blinked, breaking form her role with practiced ease.

Gone was the confident seductress and back was the awkward old fashioned girl with no knowledge or experience in love. Or so Shou had believed.

"Well, Kyoko, who would have thought you knew so much about ecchi. I was under the impression you were pure." The words came out with a slight edge of malice.

Kyoko frowned at her once childhood friend. "As an actress it is my duty to play my role. That doesn't lower my purity in any way."

Turning, she walked to her sitting room.

When she went to close the door she realized Shou had followed her.

"What do you want?" She asked hardly hiding her contempt.

"My payment," he answered casually as he pushed his way into the room.

Confused Kyoko looked at him and frowned. "What payment?

"You said that if you ever fell in love with Tsuruga you would become my slave. I've come to collect."

Kyoko jerked back. "What are you talking about? I'm not in love with him!"

Shou pushed her down on the couch. "Are you denying what I saw you two doing yesterday, on this very spot?"

Kyoko stared up in horror at Shou's face, mere inches from hers. "That was a lesson, I couldn't do the scene so he showed me what to do."

Shou's eyes narrowed. "So you are saying that you can kiss just anyone and it's OK? In that case, why don't you show me your skills?"

Before Kyoko could react, he pressed his lips against hers, his hands holding her wrists above her head.

Where Ren had coaxed passion out of her, Shou took it from her.

A small sound left Kyoko's lips when his hand slid up her shirt. Heat flooded her face as she felt her body respond to his, even as her mind rebelled.

No, she thought, as desire filled her when he kissed her neck.

Shou was lost in a storm of desire. All he could think of was the soft body beneath his. Moving his hips so that he rubbed against her, he growled his desire against her breast. Pulling her shirt up. Shou kissed and licked the skin that pooled above her bra.

Still moving against her, he pulled her bra down exposing her breasts fully.

Latching onto her nipple he sucked and nibbled causing liquid to pool between Kyoko's legs, confusing her.

No, she thought, even though her body begged for more.

Mine, Shou thought as his hand slid down until it reached the bottom of her skirt. Just as slowly, he raised it up until he had access to her. His lips left her breast and he watched her face as his fingers entered her.

Kyoko's hips bucked at the feel of his fingers entering her most sacred place.

"No!" She cried out trying to push him away to no avail.

Shou watched as she struggled against him telling him to stop.

"Why should I? You should be as honest as your body. Look at your hips moving in rhythm and how you cling to me so tightly.

Kyoko let out a sobbing moan as she tried to fight her body that was betraying her.

Shou's fingers continued to move inside her. In, out. Sid to side. He watched her eyes, glazed with passion and burning with rage.

T

he torture of pleasure never seemed to end. Kyoko fought against it, but each time she moved it seemed to encourage him.

Then, just when she thought she could bare it no longer, it stopped.

Surprised, Kyoko opened her eyes to see Shou opening his trousers.

"No," she moaned knowing that he wouldn't listen.

"Don't worry," Shou said as he freed himself. "I promise to be gentle."

His eyes were dark with desire as he guided himself to her.

The bare contact almost made him loose control and ram into her. Fighting for control, he continued to rub against her. He coated his member with her liquid hoping it would help ease him inside.

When he was sure he could no longer wait and his member was slick, he pressed against her opening and started to enter.

The sound of her phone broke the euphoria surrounding Kyoko. It was a special ringtone that could only mean one thing. Ren was calling her.

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at Shou. Ten would be so disappointed with her. He might not ever want to talk again.

Shou pulled back, the sound of Kyoko's phone stopping him.

He looked in her eyes, noticing the tears and what he was about to do.

shou let go of her wrists and sat up.

Tucking his swollen member back inside his pants, he frowned confused by her tears.

Why was she crying? Wasn't he giving her pleasure? Maybe she was scared it would hurt?

Frustrated he looked at her as she clutched her clothes to her and drew into the corner of the couch as far away from him as she could get.

Then it dawned on him. Of course, she had wanted something more romantic. Knowing her, she probably had dreamed of her fist time including rose petals and candles.

Good thing her phone had stopped him. He didn't want to have ruined her first time.

Kyoko couldn't look at Shou as he sat on the other end of the couch. How could he have done that? Sure he had always been selfish and taken what he wanted but...

She flinched when he moved toward her.

Shou froze, hurt by the flench. He reminded himself that he had probably hurt her feelings.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry. I never should have gotten that far. It's just..." He trailed off unsure of what to say. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

With that said he gave her a kiss before slipping out of her dressing room.


	4. Unclean

**CHAPTER FOUR (Unclean)**

Kyoko huddled at the bottom of her shower. She barely noticed the cold.

After Shou had left she had excused herself saying she was sick.

Not a complete lie. She had thrown up the moment the door closed behind him.

Her skin was sore and felt raw from scrubbing. She still felt dirty.

Forcing herself to get up, Kyoko turned off the water and put on her Yukata.

As she walked toward her room she heard a knock on the door. Her heart hammered in her chest and she grabbed the nearest item before edging toward the door.

"Who...who's there?" she asked, fear clogging her throat.

"It's me."

Kyoko relaxed as the soothing sound of Ren's voice came through the door.

She opened the door and smiled at him.

"Are you going out? If so it's not raining."

Kyoko frowned, confused at his words before she realized she was holding her umbrella. She quickly set it down and invited Ren in.

R

en walked into her apartment and followed her to the couch. She ushered him to sit but didn't sit down as well.

He watched her pacing in front of him, a scared look on her face.

How hard could it be to tell him? Sure he would hate her but wouldn't that be better than this betrayal?

Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth and nothing came out.

Ren watched her try to speak. Is she really that upset about the kiss? Sure he had licked her neck to annoy Shoutarou but, could she be that upset?

Ren stood up and grabbed her wrist.

"Sit down," he murmured as he guided her to the couch. He sat next to her and rubbed her back relishing the contact.

"There's no need to say anything, I understand."

"You do?" she squeaked wondering how he had found out. What if Shou had told him? She wanted to cry at the thought and small tears appeared in response.

Sniffling she apologized as he handed her a handkerchief.

Just the sort of thing he would carry, she smiled as her fingers rubbed his initials.

Ren watched her, feeling his heart break. He had made her cry. How could he fix what he had done? No way to take it back. A small part of him wouldn't even if he could. Looking at her he noticed that her hair was still wet.

"Why is your hair wet? You should dry it properly." Getting up he walked to her bathroom and came back with a towel.

"Here," he said as he held the towel out to her. But she made no move to grab it.

Looking uncertain, Ren carefully placed the towel on her head and dried her hair the best he could.

Kyoko sat there letting Ren dry her hair. Something wasn't right. He shouldn't be this kind to her if he knew what had happened, which means he had to be thinking of something else. But what could have happened that he would think had upset her?

Ren put the towel back in the bathroom concerned by her blank expression.

If she was upset about the kiss then why did she let him dry her hair? Maybe she had realized she loved him. The thought froze him at the same time it warmed his body. Shaking the thought and it's response away. Ren walked back to the couch and Kyoko unsure of how to act.

By the time Ren had returned KYoko had managed to calm down enough to realize she hadn't offered him any refreshments. Appalled by her rude behavior she quickly asked him if he would like a cup of tea.

She looks better, Ren thought as she sat on the couch waiting for her to finish the tea. He would have preferred to be in the kitchen with her but she had insisted he stay on the couch.

Surrounded by her smell he had to fight not to bury his face in her couch to try and glean some more.

Breath, just breathe. Kyoko thought as she pulled the kettle off the stove. She poured in the tea leaves and waited.

Why would Ren thinks she was upset? Obviously he didn't know about the incident with Shou. Just the thought made her hand shake as she poured the tea into two cups barely managing not to spill the red liquid.

What has happened since we last saw each-

And that was when it hit her. Of course, Ren thought she was upset about the kiss. Even though it had been training her face warmed as she thought about it and she felt a familiar pull on her abdomen making her cry out in fear.

Ren rushed into the kitchen worried about the sound he was sure had come from Kyoko.

He found her huddled on the floor crying.

He stood there unsure if he should hold her or leave.

"Kyoko...do you..." he swallowed. "Do you want me to leave?"

Her small head shake made the pain in his chest ease a little.

"Is it ok if I hold you?" he whispered afraid of her answer.

Instead of saying no she reached out and grabbed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she continued to sob in his arms.

He gently moved his hands up and down her back trying to soothe her.

Kyoko relaxed in Ren's arms as she felt his hands caress her back. As the tears faded a new sensation came over her.

Ren froze when Kyoko's lips pressed against his own. In the back of his mind he knew this was a bad idea but it was so hard to stop.

his hands pulled her closer as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Her soft gasp of desire made his body burn for her and he found himself pulling her closer.

Kyoko lost herself in the kiss and felt desire that was different than what she had felt with Shou. With Ren she wanted to touch him as well as be touched. One of her hands slid into his hair while the other grasped his shoulder to bring him closer.

Ren let Kyoko push him down so that she straddled him. His body buried with an obviousness as she pressed against his erection.

Their heights were too different for them to kiss in this position but she made up for it by licking his neck and trailing her way to his chest and pulled open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere.

She slowly traveled over his chest in a mixture of kisses and licks until she came upon his nipple.

Glancing up she saw him watch her as she explored the nub. Licking, nibbling, then sucking to make his eyes close and thrust his hips up to press into her.

Kyoko froze curious. Slowly, as if testing the unfamiliar movement, she began to move her hips in a jerky motion.

Ren moved his hands to her hips and helped her to learn how to roll her hips until she was riding him like a pro.

The light of desire in her eyes sparkled a response in him and he had to fight the desire to roll them over.

He moved his hands up and untied the sash holding the yukatah closed.

The feel of Ren's hands on her breast made Kyoko moan in desire.

It felt so good so much better than when... At the thought of Shou Kyoko realized what she was doing.

Ren froze when he saw a tear fall down her cheek.

God how could he have done this to her?

"I'm so sorry Kyoko please forgive me."

He quickly helped her get off him and didn't know what to do as she retied the sash. His shirt was trash now. Looking around he started picking up the scattered buttons.

"I'm a horrible person," Kyoko cried out.

Ren stiffened and headed toward her grabbing her arms.

"Don't you say that you are a wonderful person full of love and happiness. The horrible one is me."

Kyoko opened her mouth but Ren stopped her.

You were upset and turned to me for comfort and instead of stopping you I went with it. Please forgive me.

Kyoko looked at Ren and saw the shame on his face. With a cry she gave him a hug and felt his arms tighten around her.

After a few minutes Ren pulled away and left her apartment cursing himself and his stupidity. How could he live with her hating him? He fought the tears that sat in the corner of his eyes.

Kyoko was sweeping the floor in her kitchen when she found a button.

She slowly bent down and picked it up thinking about Ren.

She was disgusting she practically forced herself on him just as Shou had done to her.

She went to the garbage to throw away the button but couldn't open her hand.

With a sigh she went to her purse and pulled out the bag she kept the stone Korn had given her.

Opening the pouch she slipped the button inside so it settled with the pretty blue stone.


	5. Rose Petals and Candlelight

**Chapter Five (Rose Petals and Candlelight) **

Shou studied the room with a critical eye. He had taken a week off to give Kyoko some space and to give him time to prepare for his apology. He had researched everything he could into romance and he was certain he had everything right for this night.

Checking his reflection in the mirror, Shou headed out to fetch Kyoko.

Kyoko glanced around before slipping into her dressing room. She forced herself to ignore the couch as she pulled out her clothes to change.

It had been a week since the incident with Shou and she was still scared to be alone. Thankfully Shou had been absent which made it bearable to do her job. She had never backed out of a role but this time she was prepared to if it was necessary.

As she reached for her purse and phone she heard the soft scuff of boots. Before she could react arms went around her, one hand grabbed her shoulder and the other pressed a cloth to her face.

Kyoko tried to struggle but a cloying scent entered her mind and she started to see black before she finally passed out.

Shou held Kyoko as she passed out.

"It's ok," he whispered, "I've got you."

Kyoko slowly woke to the smell of candles, food, and roses.

Turning her head slowly, she looked around the unfamiliar room. There was a dresser, a nightstand, and two doors. Every inch of the room had either candles or roses.

She slowly tried to sit up her body still weak from whatever had knocked her out. As she sat up she noticed that she was now wearing a beautiful dress. Rose petals fell from her to land with the others on the bed. The red mixed well with the gold silk sheets and if she wasn't so scared kyoko would have liked it.

After a few minutes of light headedness kyoko was finally able to get off the bed. slowly, inch by inch, she searched the room fro something to defend herself with, but there was nothing.

She tried the door across from the bed but it wouldn't budge.

Turning she carefully made her way to the other door which opened to the biggest and most luxurious bathroom she had ever seen. It too, was filled with roses and candles.

Closing the door, she quickly took care of her bladder. Under the dress she wore a pair of white lace panties. Kyoko wanted to take them off but then she wouldn't be wearing anything and that seemed even more indecent than the sleezy underwear.

When she reopened the door she found Shou standing in the other doorway.

She looks so beautiful in that dress, Shou thought as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Kyoko, but I wanted to surprise you because I know how much you love surprises." he smiled at her waiting for her answer.

Kyoko stared at Shou, fear making bile rise in her throat.

This is his idea of a surprise?

After a few minutes of silence, Shou reached out for Kyoko's hand.

Kyoko took a step back putting her against the bathroom door she had closed.

Shou stiffened annoyed by her reaction.

He crossed the distance between them and grabbed her arm. Turning, he pulled her with him out of the room.

Kyoko's heart hammered in her throat as Shou dragged her through a hallway. Wehre was he taking her?

Shou stopped in the dining room and motioned for her to sit as he headed into the kitchen.

Kyoko glanced around before she bolted out fo the room looking for a door.

Fear fought with the last of the drugs in her system making her nauseous.

Shou stopped moving when he heard her running.

Kyoko made it to the door just as she felt hands clamp on her upper arms.

Shou easily avoided her attempts to break his hold, confused by her reaction.

After a pointless struggle, Kyoko sagged in Shou's hold. A small tear fell, unnoticed, to the floor.

Shou calmly led Kyoko back to the table and pushed her into a chair. He looked at her sternly before heading back into the kitchen.

Kyoko barely noticed Shou's departure as she sat in the chair too broken to move.

Shou finished making the plates and walked back into the dining room to put them on the table.

The table was large and never used. He had bought it more for looks than anything else.

"Here, it's your favorite food, I thought yo would like it."

Kyoko glanced at the hamburger amazed, once again, at how well he knew her. sure they had grown up together and even lived together, but he had never paid any attention to her unless it was to get what he wanted.

Shou waited until Kyoko had picked up her fork before he sat down and started on his own meal.

Fear churned in her stomach making it hard to eat, but Kyoko forced down a few bites as she tried to avoid looking at him.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ren knocked on Kyoko's dressing room but got no answer. Concerned he slowly opened the door to find the room empty.

He started to close the door when he noticed Kyoko's purse and phone sitting on the vanity.

Confused, he walked back out and started to look for the director.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Shou finished his meal quickly but the good tastes were spoiled by Kyoko's attitude. She had barely ate anything and was now just rearranging hte food as she avoided him.

"What do you think?" he asked, hoping to break the annoying silence.

Kyoko twitched at his words but slowly looked up at him.

"It's good, where did you get it from?"

Shou blinked surprised by her question.

"How do you know I didn't cook it myself?

Now it was Kyoko's turn to blink.

"Because you've never been good at cooking. Remember the last time you tried you almost burned down the house."

Shou bristled at the memory.

"I did not almost burn down the house. Besides cooking is for women and talentless men."

Kyoko looked at him in annoyance. Just like him to assume that anything he couldn't dow as beneath him.

"Are you thirsty?"

The question took her by surprise. Shou had never cared about what she wanted before.

Before she could answer he got up and left the room.

Shou returned holding two cups in his hands. He set one in front of Kyoko before returning to his seat.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ren was walking down a hallway when he saw Shou-Fuwa's manager.

"Excuse me, is Fuwa-Shou filming in this building?" he asked afraid of her answer. and what the young popstars absence might mean.

"Magomi-san didn't tell you? Shou is the music artist for the movie Kyoko is staring in."

Ren fought to keep his expression pleasant.

"Oh, have you seen Kyoko then? I'm looking for her but no once seems to know where she is."

"She left early today."

"How about Fuwa? The smile turned into a glow of false cheerfulness.

"Well he has taken the week off to prepare for something special...not sure what, he forbid me form going to his apartment."

Ren's heart started beating faster but he kept his expression calm and cheerful.

"Could you please tell me his address? I need to talk to him about Kyoko."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Kyoko's vision blurred a little and she felt a flush coming on her cheeks. The drink Shou had given her was nasty but she had been so thirsty she had gulped it down.

Shou watched as Kyoko's face turned a little red. He had figured she would have no tolerance for alcohol but he hadn't expected her to drink it so fast.

Kyoko twitched as Shou got up from the table taking their plates and cups.

She felt lightheaded and numb.

Shou returned holding his guitar as he settled himself on the table facing her.

He began to strum and sing the song he had wrote her.

Kyoko watched as Shou began to sing a song that was obviously about her. It would have been sweet if it weren't for the fact that Shou probably wrote songs for every woman.

Shou finished with a flourish of his hand and waited for Kyoko's applause but got nothing.

"Didn't you like it?" he asked upset by her lack of response.

Kyoko tried to raise her eyebrows but couldn't find them. Instead she said, "Is that your response to everything? Write a song and everyone will love you?"

Shou's face reddened in anger at her words. How dare she! He had worked hard on that song just for her and she had shoved it back in his face.

Kyoko didn't notice the danger until it was too late.

Shou grabbed her and looked at her with his face inches away.

"Would you prefer a more obvious declaration?" he asked before shoving his mouth on hers.

Kyoko wanted to fight the kiss but she couldn't get the strength in her arms.

Shou kissed her until he couldn't breath, fire burning within him at the taste of alcohol in her mouth.

He had tried for romance but she hadn't been wooed. Giving up altogether he picked her up and headed to the bedroom.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ren sped down the road trying to get to Fuwa's apartment.

Kyoko's hurt made more sense to him now.

He noticed a light turn red and he barely managed to slam on his breaks and stop before getting hit by the stream of cars crossing.

The sense of urgency filled his gut as he waited impatiently for the light to turn again.

Please let me be wrong, he thought.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Kyoko barely registered the fact that they were back in the bedroom. Her vision had gotten fuzzy and she started to wonder what Shou had given her.

Shou set her down on the bed and laid down above her.

He had planned on taking a bath with her before the bed but he couldn't wait any longer and she was in no condition for a bath. If she had ate her dinner she wouldn't have gotten so wanted to reprimand her but figured she wouldn't listen as usual.

Kyoko felt Shou's mouth move down her neck to make a trail to the top of her breasts.

Her eyes were so blurry, when did Ren come in?

Shou jerked when he heard Kyoko call out Ren's name.

Grabbing her face, he made her look at him.

"I'm not Ren," he growled as anger formed in his chest.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ren raced out of his car leaving the keys in the ignition for the valet.

He ran up the stairs thankful that his long legs let him skip steps with ease.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Shou pulled the bottom of the white dress he had put on Kyoko exposing her legs and more.

Bared to him were the lace panties he had picked out.

Kyoko moaned as she felt his hands slide down the panties. Be gentle Ren, she thought.

The sound of the doorbell broke through Shou's mind. He was about to ignore it when it went off again followed by several pounds.

Annoyed by the intrusion, Shou got off the bed muttering, "I'll be back."

Kyoko lay on the bed wondering where he was going. She tried to ask him to come back, but she couldn't find the words.

Shou opened the door exposing Tsuruga-Ren's angry face.

Ren pushed past the singer not even giving him a greeting.

"Where's Kyoko?" he asked anger laced in his voice.

He could feel his old self returning and would have been worried if he hadn't been so angry.

Shou glared at Tsuruga-Ren, loathing filled him. Why did she have to be interested in this guy? What was so special about him that made every woman in Japan want him?

Ren started searching the place when he got no response.

Shou moved in front of Tsuruga-Ren trying to stop him but got a fist in the face instead.

Ren started punching Fuwa and was filled with blind rage as he fought the singer.

Shou slumped tot he ground spent as he watched Tsuruga-Ren's shoes move out of sight.

Ren rushed through each room until he found the bedroom. The rose petals and lit candles pulled fear in his gut as he slowly approached the rose petaled bed that Kyoko lay on.

The white dress was raised exposing the white lace panties that had been slid down.

Kyoko looked up as Ren bent down toward her.

"You're back," she whispered. "Where did you go?"

Ren's throat swelled at the smell of alcohol and the innocent look on Kyoko's face.

He wrapped his arms around her picking her small frame up with ease.

Kyoko rested her head on Ren's shoulder and let out a soft sigh.

"I love you, Ren."


	6. Love Declaration

**Chapter Six**

Kyoko woke up unsure of her surroundings.

Sitting upright she looked around the familiar room. Why was she in Rens bedroom?

Pulling back the covers she looked at the soft white dress Shou had put on her.

The sound of a door opening brought her gaze up.

...

Ren opened his bedroom door to check on Kyoko and found her sitting up and looking at him.

He walked into the room and stopped next to the bed.

...

Kyoko looked at Ren, his hair was a mess, his clothes were wrinkled and he had a tired look on his face. Even so he was still the best looking man in Japan.

...

He reached out to touch her shoulder but stopped, drawing Kyoko's eyes to his bandaged hands.

...

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed concerned.

...

Ren smiled softly at the worry in her voice and eyes.

"Nothing that won't heal." he murmured. "Kyoko, do you remember what happened last night?"

...

Kyoko's face paled at the question but she tried to think about what had happened.

"I left the set early and had just changed when I felt someone grab me.

Then I woke up in a rose petal bed wearing this dress. Shou was there, he made dinner. Well he tried to convince me he made it. I tried to run but he caught me. He gave me something nasty to drink...Then he sang me a song he wrote...and then..." Kyoko looked up at Ren in fear and confusion. "I don't remember after that...What did he give me!"

...

Ren wanted to soothe her fears and tell her that nothing had happened but he didn't know. The image of her on the rose petal bed with the dress raised and lace panties down wouldn't leave his mind.

He became aware of her stare and he broke from his thoughts.

"I don't know what happened but I can tell you what I know." At her stern nod he continued, "I went to your dressing room but you were no where to be seen however your purse and phone were there so I knew you had to be in the building. I asked the Director and everyone I met if they had seen you but they had all said you left.

I was about to give up when I ran into Fuwa's manager, Shoko, and I asked her. She told me that you had left and that Fuwa had been absent all week preparing something special so I asked her for his address.

When I got to the apartment I had a heated discussion with Fuwa and I found you in the bedroom drunk. I picked you up and took you here to sleep off the alcohol."

...

Kyoko glanced at Ren's hand knowing that he and Shou had done more than talk. But he had no other visible wounds and his usual fluid stride had been there when he had walked in.

...

Ren sat down on the edge of the bed and looked into Kyoko's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

...

Kyoko blinked confused by the question as well as the frustration on Ren's face.

...

Ren noticed that Kyoko hadn't understood what he was asking so he tried again.

"Why didn't you tell me Shou was..." what word could he use? Bothering made it seem too trivial, and attacking...no that word made his blood boil with rage.

...

Kyoko wanted to look away from the intensity of Ren's eyes but she felt as though some invisible force was holding her.

"I tried to tell you but...I was scared you would hate me."

...

Ren jerked back as if he had been slapped.

"How could I hate you for that!" he cried out. "Do you think me such a monster as to blame you for something that...that...Bastard did?"

...

Kyoko tried not to cry knowing she wouldn't stop if so much as one tear fell.

"I hate myself for what he did."

...

Ren jerked at her words realizing how hurt she really was.

"Kyoko listen to me," he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You are not to blame in any way." he gently shook her. "The one to blame is him. He is the one who hurt you. I know in my heart that you tried to stop him."

...

Tears slid down Kyoko's face as she heard the words she had tried to tell herself.

"But it felt good." she sobbed hoping he wouldn't push her away.

...

Ren's heart squeezed at the look of anguish on her face. What had Fuwa done to make her? A part of him never wanted to know, if he did, he might not be able to stop hitting the bastard.

He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair.

"Kyoko, the body will feel good no matter who is doing the act," he choked out. "Even if the mind and heart say no, it doesn't make you dirty or tainted."

He gently pushed her back so he could look into her eyes again so she would know he wasn't lying.

"No matter what he did, or how you felt during, I will never desert you and I still love you."

...

Kyoko gasped at his words feeling a ray of light in the darkness around her heart. Like a lighthouse in a storm, Ren's words promised her salvation if only she could trust he would not lead her to the rocks.

"Me too," she cried. "I love you too."

She flung herself back into his arms and held on as if her life depended on it.

...

Ren closed his eyes happy that he had finally told her.

He wanted to shout in triumph but most of all he wanted to kiss her.

...

Kyoko stopped his kiss and looked in his eyes.

"I love you, but I don't think I'm ready." she whispered, hoping that he would understand.

...

Ren smiled softly, "Don't worry," he whispered gently as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I can wait."


	7. Forgiveness

**Chapter Seven (Forgiveness) **

Kyoko walked up the stairs thinking about what had happened. Ren had told her about his past and had confirmed her suspicion of him being Korn, or Kuon.

Kyoko smiled at the memory as she walked itnot he shooting area.

Looking up she saw a woman she didn't recognize.

"Excuse me," she asked as she stopped next to one of her co-stars. "Who is she?"

"Oh, she's the replacement singer for Fuwa-Shou."

Kyoko blinked in surprise.

"What happened to Shou?" she was happy he wouldn't be on set but it was unusual to change singers.

"Apparently there was a family emergency so he had to back out. Isn't that sweet? Not that I'm happy something happendd but it's real considerate of him to thinking of family instead of his job. Especially since right now he's having a serious battle of popularity with Via Ghoul again."

Kyoko excused herself and found the Director.

"Director-san, please excuse me but something came up and I need ot leave."

Turning she went back to her room and changed before leaving.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kyoko knocked on Shou's apartment worried that he wouldn't answer.

What happened, is his mother or father sick? Could they be dying!

She was just about to give up when she heard the click of a lock and the door opened.

Kyoko jerked back at the sight of Shou. She knew he and Ren had fought the other night but Shou looked as though he had been ran over. His face was a mass of cuts and bruises and it was obvious he was favoring his legs and his ribs seemed to be hurting.

"There's no family emergency is there?" she asked relieved that his parents were ok.

"You just don't want anyone to see you in this condition." Annoyed Kyoko turned to leave but felt Shou's hand on her wrist. Jerking back she glared at him.

...

Shou glanced around quickly before turning his attention to Kyoko.

"This is what that bastard did to me. I might be lucky if I heal in time to save my career, the family emergency was quick thinking, Shoko won't even answer my calls. She told me that I best work on my personality or I won't be able to find a new manager after I heal. This is all that Tsuruga's fault! He's dangerous Kyoko, you're not safe with him."

...

Kyoko glared at him.

"Oh but I would be safe with you? you attacked me, and forced yourself upon me!"

...

Shou twitched and then regretted it when pain filed his body.

"I never hurt you, I made sure you felt good the whole time. Why can't you understand that!"

...

Kyoko looked at Shou and saw him for the first time. All this time she had wanted him to beg her for forgiveness and yet he never would. He would never see what he had done wrong and now that she thought about it she didn't need to forgive him. Turning, she walked away ignoring Shou as he called out to her.

She stopped at the door leading outside thinking about the discovery she had just made. All that time she had told herself that she was mad at Shou. That she wanted revenge on him, but she had been hiding from the truth. There was only one person who she needed to forgive, one person she truly blamed for her pain.

Smiling, Kyoko walked through the door and stepped into the sunlight. Her eyes shinning with unshed tears as she continued on to her future, a world where maybe, just maybe, she could learn to forgive herself.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope everyone enjoyed the ending. I have had someone question my having Shou cry in Chapter Two and I'm pretty sure you have noticed that I use crying a lot. The reason is because I believe that when one experiences strong emotions it wells up into tears. Shou's tears in Chapter Two are from extreme anger, Ren's tears in Chapter Four are from the fear of losing Kyoko and Kyoko's tears at the end of Chapter Seven are from happiness. **


End file.
